Room Service
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Jason watches "The Birds" and asks to stay with Caitlyn for the night. Hilarity ensues.


Thanks to angellwings for the title. xD

/ / / / /

Caitlyn was getting ready for bed when she heard the knock on the door. Looking at the time on her phone, she expected it to be Mitchie. Who else would be knocking on her door at two AM? But then she saw who it was and she really wished she wasn't wearing her kitty pajamas. The ones that said "You're the cat's pajamas!" on them.

"Caity…can I stay with you tonight?" Jason asked.

She really hated it when people called her Caity, but she didn't mind it so much when it was Jason. Maybe it was the way he said it.

"Um…why?" she asked. He was staring at her, wide-eyed and rather nervous-looking. It couldn't be because of the pajamas. They weren't sexy. That's the only reason she'd be the cause of that look on his face. So it had to be something else. "Jase. What happened? You're scaring me."

"Uh…Shane. We watched _The Birds_."

"The Hitchcock movie?"

Jason nodded.

"Oh, Jase," she said, stepping close and giving him a hug.

"Wait…" Jason said, pushing her away. Caitlyn recoiled as if she'd been hit. Jason _never_ turned down a hug. Especially one from her.

"What?"

"Could you…wash that stuff off your face?"

Caitlyn put a hand to her face and felt the dry, smooth surface of her clay mask.

_Crap. _

She ran to the bathroom and washed her face off. This was so embarrassing. Making sure that all the green gunk was off her face, she left the bathroom.

Jason was sitting on her bed. "Why aren't you in your room?" she asked.

"I…I wasn't scared, okay? Let's make that very clear. I just…I don't like Hitchcock movies. They weird me out."

"Okay, okay. I know how you feel. I can't watch Vertigo without holding on to something."

"Really?" he asked with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah. I'm always scared I'm going to fall. But, getting back to you. Why'd Shane make you watch it?"

"I don't know…I was rather hyper today and I might have gotten on his nerves…"

"Shane made you watch _The Birds_ as punishment for getting on your nerves? Oh, I'm going to kill him."

"Nice to see you so protective of me, Caity," Jason said with a grin.

"Just doing my job as your friend. Anyone would."

"No, Caitlyn. It's just you," he protested as he grabbed her wrist.

Caitlyn couldn't breathe, thanks to Jason, who had slid his grip from her wrist to her hand and pulled her down to sit next to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him. She felt herself melting against him and laid her head on his shoulder. He was cuddly and smelled nice and she wouldn't mind staying like this for a while.

He let her go eventually and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Caity."

"For what?" she was still somewhat dazed.

"Not making fun of me."

"I'd never make fun of you. Not seriously," she said, patting his hand where it lay on her bed.

"That's why I like you."

Caitlyn's mind went completely blank. "You-you like me?"

"Yeah. You've been a great friend this past year."

Her shoulders slumped. "Yeah, you too. Let's get to bed, okay?"

"Okay," he said, "What side do you want?"

"You take this side…I don't like facing the window."

"Is this like the _Vertigo_ fear?" Jason said with a smile.

"No, I just don't like light streaming in. Back home, I don't have this problem. But in these hotel rooms…too much light."

"Thanks for letting me stay with you…" Jason said sleepily.

"G'night, Jase…now shut up so I can sleep."

"Night, Caity."

/ / / / / / / / / /

Jason woke up the next morning and was surprised to find Caitlyn cuddling his arm with a smile on her face. He pulled his arm away from her and laughed when she whined.

"Jasonnnn…don't."

"Don't what?" he asked.

"Don't pull your arm away."

"Why?"

"Because it's cuddly and I can't find my stuffed penguin."

"I think I saw one in the claw machine in the arcade downstairs."

"Would you get it for me?"

"I'm not good at those games, so no."

"You're mean."

"How can I make it up to you?"

"Give me your arm back."

"Fine," he sighed and shifted in the bed, lying back and letting Caitlyn take his arm again. He fell back asleep and only woke up when there was a loud pounding on the door.

"Caitlyn? Have you seen Jason? No one's seen him since last night at two!"

Then the door flew open and Shane, Nate and Mitchie came into the room. Jason, still groggy, struggled to get up. Caitlyn too, woke up and hid her face when she met everyone's smirks.

"What'd you two get up to last night?" Shane asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"For your information, Shane, Jason came to my door at two in the morning, wanting to know if he could stay with me because watching _The Birds_ with you last night freaked him the hell out," she said as she threw the covers off and stalked over to where Shane stood. She poked him in the chest as she spoke, causing him to back up against the wall.

"Caitlyn! Calm down," said Mitchie.

"No! Control your boyfriend!"

"Caity," said Jason. "Come on. Just calm down. You can yell at Shane when he does something else stupid later, okay?"

She fixed an evil glare on Shane, who gulped before she turned towards Jason and sighed. "Fine." Looking at the three intruders, she gave them a look and they all filed out sheepishly. As soon as they left, Caitlyn turned back to Jason and collapsed in the bed. "You owe me breakfast, Jase. Making me give up sleeping in this king-size by myself…" she grumbled.

"What'll it be?" Jason said, pulling out the room service menu. Caitlyn crawled over to him and leaned on his shoulder, trying to look at the menu at the same time as him.

"Pancakes. And bacon. And fried eggs. And grits. And an omelet. Ham and cheese. And-"

"Okay, okay. I get it. You want the whole menu," Jason said with a smile.

"Not the melon plate. Honeydew and cantaloupe taste bad."

"So, you basically want all the greasy, artery-clogging food you can get your hands on?"

"That's the only way to do breakfast."

"Your wish is my command, milady."

"Jason…wait until I've had some breakfast before you get all chivalrous on me, okay?"

"Okay, Caity," he said, picking up the phone and dialing room service. "Hi, this is room 508. I'd like to order some breakfast? Two pancake plates with bacon and fried eggs." He put his hand on the receiver, "Over easy okay with you?" he asked. Caitlyn nodded. He went back to the phone. "Over easy. And I'd like an order of grits and a ham and cheese omelet."

"And a mocha latte!" Caitlyn said, trying to grab the phone.

"Yes, that and a plain coffee. Yeah, that's it. Thanks."

He hung the phone up and looked over at Caitlyn. "It'll be here in twenty minutes."

"Okay. In the mean time…want to watch TV?"

"Cartoons?" Jason asked.

"Sure. We could watch cartoons. I think they have Boomerang here."

"No way!" Jason said, diving for the remote.

They laughed their way through an episode of Scooby-Doo when the food arrived. Jason got up to answer the door.

"How are you paying for this?" Jason asked as he opened the door.

"I said you owed me. You figure it out."

"I'll just put it on my bill, I guess. I don't have my wallet on me."

"Now you're using that adorably curly head of yours."

The room service guy had left already, and Caitlyn thanked her lucky stars.

"My head's adorably curly?" Jason said with a grin so cocky it rivaled Shane's.

"To Connect 3 fangirls, yes," Caitlyn said, hoping she wasn't blushing. She didn't mean to say that.

"And you're not one of them?" Jason asked as he came towards her with the tray of food.

"I-I-I might have been…once…but…"

"Caity…tell me…or you don't get the food."

Caitlyn whined. "This is meannn."

"Hey, I'm the nice one."

"But you're starving me."

"I just want to know if _you_ think my head's adorably curly."

"Why? Why do you care about what I think of you?"

"I-uh. No reason," he stammered, handing her the tray.

"Jason," Caitlyn said, raising her brow at him. She smirked. She had him now.

"Because I like you, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. As a friend. I heard you last night."

"Caity…" He took the tray and put it on the floor. "No. More than that."

"But-but-but…"

"Caity…don't talk," Jason said as he tugged her to him.

Just like last night, his arms were around her. But this time, he was holding her impossibly close as he dipped his face to hers and she found she couldn't breathe. As their lips met, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. He shifted, his leg accidentally kicking the tray he had placed on the floor. They broke apart quickly.

"The food's going to get cold if we don't stop making out now," Caitlyn said. "And then you'll have to buy me breakfast all over again."

"Well then. We'll have to eat quickly, won't we?"


End file.
